


Avengers Cuddle Puddle

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinamatic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers cuddle, F/M, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: After a long mission the avengers just need each other to unwind. They’re a family. Cuddling is the best remedy.





	Avengers Cuddle Puddle

The battle had been long and tiring. The Avengers stumbled off the quinjet exhaustion consuming them. The mission hadn’t been too dangerous, as they had let Peter come along. But it took days and hours of fighting. The heroes were ready to check out.

They made their way inside and parted ways to shower and change. It was one of those nights that they wouldn’t want to be alone. Steve finished first and made his way into the lounge. He grabbed one of the blankets lying around from the last movie night and settled in on the couch. He dozed lazily waiting for the others who he knew would appear at some point.

Next to stumble into the room was Natasha. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she was wearing a comfy pair or leggings and an oversized tee shirt that most likely belonged to Bruce. She made her way over to the couch and tucked herself into Steve’s side. Her head came to rest on his chest and he wrapped an arm around he waist. The two had become so close over the years they were like siblings. 

The next two to show up were Wanda and Vision. The former looked at the large couch and knew that it would not accommodate the full number of heroes, so she used he magic and floated the living room’s second couch over so that the fronts of both couches met. Then she and Vision carefully climbed over the ledge of the second couch and settled in opposite to Nat and Steve. Wanda was curled up in her boyfriend’s lap with he head resting back on his shoulder. He was gently tracing patterns on her side and she hummed in appreciation.

The next person to arrive was Bucky who looked fondly as the set up. “This was smart” he said, gesturing to how the couches were positioned.

“Yeah” Steve mumbled. “Wanda has the best ideas.” The girl smiled meekly at the praise.

“Budge up Stevie I want to cuddle you.” Bucky said. Natasha groaned as she was gently pushed up so that both of them could scoot down on the cushions. Bucky climbed in behind Steve and pulled his close to his chest. Natasha then resumed her previous position curled up on Steve. Bucky’s metal hand came up to lazily play with her hair. 

Next up was Peter and Tony. The younger boy bounded over with a little too much energy and vaulted over the back of the couch, landing with a small “oof”. She immediately repositioned herself so that she could pull the young boy close to her. 

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed indignantly. “That’s my kid! Get your own.” 

Natasha didn’t budge and Tony flared at her until he saw Peter. The kid looked at him with innocent, albeit exhausted eyes. He made small grabby hands as an indication for the billionaire to join them. The man in question melted and climbed over the side to join the pile. He squeezed himself so that Peter was sandwiched in between himself and Natasha. The boy sighed contentedly and Tony put an arm around his kid.

A few minutes later Clint, and Sam turned up. The latter chuckled at the sight before them but looked Ford all the same. They made their way over to the rest and Clint settled in the space that conjoined the two couches. And smiled up at Wanda. Same grabbed a blanket and settled himself on the other side of Tony. 

Next came Thor and Bruce. Thor smiled widely at the proceedings and sat at the end of the couch facing Wanda. Bruce glanced at Natasha and smiled at her sleepy form before settling in to cuddle with his best friend. Ever since space Bruce had come to rely on the God for emotional support and at this point trusted his just as much as Natasha. Bruce curled up, molding himself into Thor’s huge form. It was calming and felt safe to be held by the man. 

All the Avengers were piled onto the two couches together and a sense of calmed washed over the whole group in waves. At some point Wanda floated over a few more blankets and settled them all around the superheroes. 

Clint’s stomach rumbled loudly after an hour. He started giggling and soon the rest of the group had joined him. 

“I’m actually feeling really hungry myself.” Tony grumbled. “Tell you guys what. If you promise not to spill food on my couch I’ll order Chinese for us all.”

There were murmurs of assent all around and so Tony looked up at the ceiling. “Friday? Order us the usual from Chen’s place please.”

“Of course boss” the AI said in a strangely fond voice. “It shall arrive in approximately 20 minutes. Shall I ask for someone to bring the food directly here?”

“Yes please fri you’re the best.”

Tony looked down from the ceiling and around at his teammates, his family. They may not be the most functional but they cared. They wanted to be with each other after a hard day and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and thought it was really cute.


End file.
